Flaming Wishes
by Red Wyvern Emperor
Summary: Spinoff of Obvious Wishes by Pawprinter. Winx have defeated Asheron and brought peace to Magical Dimension once again. Bloom thinks her troubles have ended, but she's wrong. She says something she shouldn't and now fate of whole universe is at stake. Can she and her cousin fix her mistake and save the day? Or is it finally over for new Company of Light? Join us and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This story is a spinoff of Obvious Wishes by Pawprinter. It's really great story, not just the plot but also the way it's written. It just sucks you in. You really feel like you were the character. I think it definitely deserves place amongst best stories not just on Winx list, but whole Fanfiction.**

 **So go and check it out. You can find link in favorite section on my profile page.**

 **Now, without further ado, let's get this party started. ENJOY!**

It all started with just a single wish. Single sentence said in a very bad time on a very place. Who could've known that saying so stupid thing could actually change whole universe.

It was just a normal day in small city of Gardenia. Sun was slowly setting beyond the vast blue ocean. On small hill, beneath a tree, on grass, lied young couple, watching the sunset. Boy was sitting, leaning against the tree, while his girlfriend was lying with her head resting on his lap.

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" she asked with warm smile on her face.

He giggled and while letting his fingers go through her long red hair, he said "Only one thing."

"Flatter." She replied with giggling.

Little did the couple know that they were being watched. Small creature was hiding in shadows of bushes, smiling, happy for young people before it.

"May I have a question Sky?" girl asked still lying on his lap.

"Of course Bloom."

"Is there something you regret?" she asked watching the sunset.

Boy let his head hit the tree behind him "Hmm, I don't think so. Maybe… only that we haven't met earlier. Why are you asking?"

She giggled a little "I was just wandering. Sometimes… sometimes I wish Domino was never attacked, or at least wasn't defeated. Daphne wouldn't have to send me to Earth, I would grow up with my family and we'd meet earlier. Maybe I'd be a lot stronger."

At that point, the creature in bushes giggled and disappeared.

But Bloom continued "But of course I wouldn't change anything right now. Things are perfect."

"Oh Bloom." Sky said with a little giggle.

Soon, the sun disappeared beyond the horizon and two of them had to go home. Bloom headed to house of her adoptive parents here in Gardenia.

She opened the door and stepped in "I'm home!"

"Welcome home, cousin." Somebody said from the living room. Bloom recognized the voice immediately and rushed into the room. There stood a boy of her age, with short brown hair and emerald green eyes "It's good to see you again."

"ALEX!" she yelled and jumped around his neck, pulling him into a crushing hug.

"I missed you too, Bloomie." Alex hugged her back just as strongly.

"But, what are you doing here?" Bloom asked super hyped up all of a sudden.

"We were in the neighborhood, so we came." He replied smiling "Our parents are somewhere outside. I'd say in an inn."

"Really?" Bloom asked looking around. Truly, nobody else was in house "So, how have you been?"

Alex and Bloom sat on a sofa and began chatting. Two of them grew up together as cousins, but were more like a brother and sister. They loved each other, but not in any weird way. They were best friends that would die for the other one. Loyal and always there. When one had a problem, both had a problem.

Plus it was him who taught her how to control her power properly.

"So, how's your magic?" Alex asked casually.

Bloom puffed "Not sure if you heard, but I am Bloomix fairy now."

"Oh I've heard." He replied "Heard there was some incident with Legendarium."

"Yup." She sighed "Remember Selena, it was her doing."

"Selena?" Alex went wide-eyed upon hearing that "Last time I heard about her she was Eldora's apprentice. How could she turn evil?"

"Asheron promised her power beyond imagination." Bloom seemed hurt remembering their fights.

"She should know better." Alex said letting his head fall into his hands "Everyone knows nothing is more powerful than Dragon Flame."

"Oh really?" she said leaning back and crossing her arms "What about your power? You're much more powerful than I am."

Alex smiled and shook his head "Nope. You, Bloom and nobody else are fairy of Dragon Flame. I admit my Prometheus's Fire is powerful."

Two of them spent whole evening chatting and laughing. By the time they went to bed, their parents didn't yet returned. Bloom was happy to see her precious cousin once again, but she also couldn't get rid of feeling he came for another reason as well.

But none of that really mattered in that moment. She was just really glad she got to see her cousin again. It's been so long. About two hours later their parents came. Alex and Bloom giggled when they saw they were in "happy mood". They helped them, especially Alex's mother, to guest room upstairs and into bed. Then everyone went to bed as well, agreeing it's too late for family reunion. Tomorrow is another day.

When midnight bells were ringing outside, something small was sneaking through shadows of Bloom's house, heading for her bedroom. It was the same creature that saw her and Sky in the park.

Hiding in darkness, it couldn't be seen, nor heard.

Creature came up to Bloom's head and whispered "I will fulfill your wish." It placed some amulet on Bloom's forehead and continued "Your wish is now granted. The time has changed. I wish you luck."

That was it. The end of our time and beginning of another one. There was no turning back now. Bloom's wish became reality.

In her dreams, Bloom felt herself falling down, but wasn't afraid. She felt something very bad is happening and she couldn't stop it.

When she opened her eyes, she saw herself elsewhere. This was not her room on Earth, but on Domino.

 **Well, so much for this first chapter. I hope you guys like it. I know it's really short, but it's just the very beginning. Some of you know my minimum is always 2000 words. So next ones will be double the size. See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! Four reviews, three favs and four follows in single day?! I see you guys really want this story. So let's get going then! ENJOY!**

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…' the alarm was sounding next to Bloom's bed. All tired and sleepy, she reached out to her table and muted it. With some moaning, yawned and stretched in her bed.

"Strange, I don't remember putting up the alarm." She said with eyes still half closed. Slowly she sat up and stretched some more. That was when it finally came to her "Hmm, wasn't I on Earth? Why am I on Domino?"

That was when knocking on door caught Bloom's attention "My lady, are you awake?"

"Yes, I am." _Guess I was so tired I forgot I came back._ Bloom thought while getting up. She wasn't wake enough to start noticing changes around her.

Door opened and a maid came in "My lady, Queen Marion requests your presence at breakfast."

"All right." Bloom yawned and stood up "Tell her I'll be there in a moment."

"Do you need help with dressing?" maid asked.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Bloom smiled at her. Maid bowed and walked out closing door behind her. Bloom tilted her hand right and thought out loud "Strange, I don't remember having such maid. Maybe she's new."

She made herself a note to memorize her and her name. It was important for her to know every servant in palace and gardens. Something seemed off though. She felt strange, as if a bad thing was about to happen.

She wanted to go her bathroom, but… when she opened the door, bathroom was not there. Instead there was one giant closet with maybe hundreds of beautiful dresses of all colors. Some were plain and simple, some were shining with rare gems. Emeralds, Sapphires, Rubies, Diamonds and more.

It was truly sight to behold.

"Wow, talk about expensive dresses." Bloom said as she finally recovered from her initial shock "Who let Stella in?"

She let it be with just small grin and shook her head. She closed this… closet and went to door at the other side of room. She opened them and expected to see bathroom, but to her surprise, there was another closet. This one was filled up to roof with boots. Now that really annoyed her.

Boots were just like those dresses, some shiny and really expensive, some normal. Bloom closed the closet and sighed "Geez Stella. I maybe said I need new shoes, but this is too much."

Third door and finally, there was bathroom, but… "Oh my God, it's huge!"

Truly the bathroom itself was almost as big as her house on Earth. Whole one wall was just one big mirror. The sink was pure gold and bath was as big as a whirlpool.

"What the hell is going on here?" she asked stepping in. It was all so obviously expensive and so over the board.

As she was looking around, her sight landed on her reflection in mirror. She knew it was her, but at the same time it was not. Her hair were always very long, loose they reached down to her knees. However, now they were only shoulder long. Plus the color was different. It was always her pride that her hair were as red as flames inside her, but now they were orange.

"OK… this is getting strange." She said touching the mirror. She just couldn't believe what she was seeing. Different room, clothing, shoes… that all could be called prank, but this was different.

Not even she knew why, but she instinctively rolled up her nightie left side. She had a scar there from her childhood. It was always barely visible and small so not even Sky knew it was there, but now… it wasn't there at all. There was simply no trace of any wound.

"What's going on here?"

"Milady?" knocking on door cut Bloom's thoughts "Are you all right?"

"Yes…" Bloom realized how fast her heart was beating. Her breathing was close to hyperventilation. Hearing maid's voice from other side of door saved her "Yeah… I am."

"Good." Maid sighed in relief "I was worried when you didn't come out."

"Don't worry." Bloom smiled at her. Of course it was forced smile. She was confused and scared. She couldn't know what was happening.

 **Meanwhile on Earth**

Alex was just getting up from his bed. It was still pretty early. Sun was still behind horizon. Peaks of high mountains he could see from his window were shining. Bright white snow was reflecting new dawn.

Alex made his bed and headed out. He could already hear commotion in dining room as his parents, brothers, sisters, cousins and so on were talking. He was quite happy every time he heard they are like that. It meant everyone was in good mood and could enjoy another day in their… home?

That was when he stopped dead in his tracks. How did he get home? Wasn't he in Bloom's house? No way was he that tired not to remember traveling here. It's quite a distance. Plus mom was too… "happy" to even stand on her legs alone.

"Something fishy is going on here." He said to himself, begging to walk again "Maybe Bloom will know."

He took out his phone and his eyes went wide. Bloom's number was gone, instead there was number of Mitzi for some reason. Of course he couldn't see actual number, otherwise he wouldn't be trying putting number of his cousin in directly. He knew Bloom's number all too well.

He held his phone by ear and just listened. Just boring periodic beeping until somebody picked it "Bloom, you there?"

"Bloom?" there was a girl on the other side "You've never called me like that, Alex."

His heart skipped the beat when he heard that voice "Mitzi!?"

"Yup?" she said happily "Oh, was it supposed to be somebody else? You finally got a girlfriend? Come on, I want all juicy details. Who is this Bloom?"

Alex was calm person by nature and so he didn't panic, though he was close to "Sorry Mitzi, wrong number." And he hung up.

"What's going on here?" he asked himself just before his phone started ringing. He expected it to be Mitzi, but instead there was other name displayed "Dana?"

He tapped green button and before he could say anything, he heard her worried voice "Alex… could… could you help me?"

"Sure." He replied calmly "What do you need?"

"I…" she was a very shy person, but as Draken of earth she was great "I think I lost crystal Bloom gave me."

"You lost it?" That was when he heard another beeping behind Dana's scared mumbling "Wait a second, someone else is calling." He pushed another button "Alex Penonym here."

"Alex."

"Hello Antalia." He replied with sudden happiness in voice, but it was that irritating happiness "How's it going? Haven't heard from ya in a while."

"Shut it Alex." This must've been very serious. Antalia was Draken of air and was really hot-tempered. Normally she would already start hissing at him (or perhaps sudden hurricane would break all windows in his proximity), but this time she straight up ignored it "This is really important. I need you to go to Hall of Elements ASAP. Call Dana and tell her to go there. I'll call Ivan."

"OK, OK." Alex was really worried at this point. If Antalia wanted them to meet in Hall of Elements… This is really bad. He switched back to Dana "Dana listen closely. Antalia just called. She wants us to meet in Hall of Elements."

"Really?" she sounded even more scared. It wasn't such wander. Bloom gave her a crystal of pure magic from Domino. It was a birthday gift and very important for poor Dana. Bloom was close to all four Drakens "She… she called for meeting? It… it must be really bad."

"Don't worry, we'll figure everything out." He tried to calm her "Just go there, OK. We'll decide what to do there."

"OK." Her voice was trembling.

With that Alex hung up. His mind was going through thousands of questions, but no answers? Why was Mitzy under Bloom's number? Why did she seem so nice and kind to him? Why did Dana's crystal suddenly disappeared?

As he was going through all those mysteries, he found a pattern in it. All these sudden changes had a single center. Bloom.

 **OK guys I know this really isn't my best chapter, but please stick with me. I hope you liked it anyways.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I thought about how to make a little more interesting. How about riddles?**

 **Here's the first one: "What belongs to you, but others use it more than you do?"**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Somewhere in Central Europe**

Cloaked person was standing before huge cave in leading straight into the hill. On top of hill was wooden tower. Above the entrance of cave was a symbol resembling fire. Inside of it was only darkness. Nothing could be seen and not even glimpse of sound was coming from it. Not even birds were anywhere near it. Even though it was surrounded by woods.

Person's cloak was dark with same symbol of fire on back. Figure started walking inside, letting darkness of cave engulf him. As he was walking down straight passage before him, he put down his cloak, revealing himself as Alex.

By his sides, all of a sudden appeared two rows of flames. Fires were enlightening his way forward, closely following their master. Their wizard.

After few minutes of walking, Alex entered huge chamber, right in the middle of mountain. Inside were four passages, each leading from four cardinal directions, North, East, South and West. In the middle of chamber was a big circle of light around statue of a man on horse, holding his shield and sword, yet asleep. That was St. Wenceslav. Rest of room was filled with hundreds maybe thousands of stone knights, bowing to their king in the middle with their sword stabbed into ground before them.

Alex walked up to the middle, flames still following him. That was when he noticed three other figures, standing around the circle. One man, around 20 years old, very muscular and strong. His hair were dark and short. His eyes were bright blue "You took your time, didn't you Alex?" he had that typical Russian accent.

"It's not the closes thing from America." Alex snapped back with smile.

"Quiet!" Antalia, young girl with long silver hair and pale skin yelled "This is serious!"

"How about telling us what's happening, Antalia." Ivan turned his head towards her.

Dana was the only one quiet so far. She was very shy and was always depending on other Drakens. She had shoulder long bright blonde hair. Her eyes were each different. Left one was emerald green while the right one was brown. You can imagine kids were making fun of her when she was little. She was barely 16, thus making her youngest of Drakens.

Antalia leaned against the stone circle before her "I think we all noticed some changes this morning."

"You mean like Bloom's number being replaced by Mitzy's and Dana's crystal disappearing?" Alex asked sarcastically "We know that."

"How about letting my talk." She gave him really evil look. That kind of 'Do it again and I will kill you' look. She then continued "These are just the begging. Bloom herself just disappeared. Winds all around the world are also uneasy. It's as if something was really wrong."

"What do you mean Bloom disappeared?" Alex asked leaning against the circle too. He was now very worried.

"She's right." Ivan added crossing his hands "Waters all around Earth seem to be different too. They are much more polluted than they were yesterday. As if Bloom and Winx have never been here."

"Dana, what do you think?" Alex tried to make her talk.

"Well I…" she mumbled "I think they are right. Earth seem to be a lot darker."

"Very well…" Alex sighed "Any idea what me should do?"

There was grave silence for few minutes. It seemed like hours before Ivan spoke again "I think we should check rest of Magical Dimension. She could be there. Maybe she knows what's happening."

Everyone exchanged looks and nodded. Alex then leaned back again "All right. I and Dana will go to Domino. Ivan, you go to Alfea, try to find out whatever you can. Antalia, you stay on Earth."

"Why me?" she snapped back obviously annoyed and irritated "Why don't you stay here?"

"Because I am Bloom's cousin. Plus we need some Draken on Earth in case things went south. Your Artemis's Wind can hold threats away even in air."

Antalia didn't have any way to argue with that. He was right. Only she as Draken of Wind can protect Earth from both air and surface threats "All right. Find her."

"Dana, come with me." Alex waved at Dana and she hurried up to him.

"Alex!" he turned back to face Antalia. She had uncertainty in her eyes "Just… bring her back."

Young Draken of fire smirked and nodded "I will."

With that Alex grabbed Dana's hand and snapped his fingers on other hand. Flame suddenly enveloped them both. As quickly as it appeared, the flame disappeared together with two Drakens.

"Well… I should head off too." Ivan turned back, but was stopped by Antalia.

"Ivan." Her voice sounded very urgent so he stopped and turned towards her "I need to talk to you… about Alex. He's…"

 **Domino palace gardens**

Royal couple, King Oritel and Queen Marion were walking around the gardens, enjoying the blooming flowers of all colors. Sun was shining high above, birds were singing, truly an amazing day.

Though they both were very troubled. Their daughter, Bloom was behaving somewhat different and strange. It was almost as if she didn't know who she was all of a sudden.

Now she and their only son, Prince Nikolaos were Dragon knows where.

"Darling, do you think she's all right?" Marion asked worried.

Oritel hang his head down and uncertainly replied "I don't know, honey. She seemed she didn't know Nick and Nerina. And the way she behaved during training…"

"Darling, I think she might be going through some real troubles."

"Hmm… let's wait a little before jumping to conclusions. She might be just stressed out because of that wedding."

"Maybe."

That was when they both almost jumped as they heard loud thud nearby. Followed by moaning in pain and girl's voice "Geez Alex. What was that?"

"Ouch." Boy whined as well "I have no idea. Something interfered with my flames. Ouch that hurt."

Royal couple hurried to the sounds and found two persons there, boy and girl. Oritel took out his sword and pointed it at the boy. Marion summoned powerful flames in her hands and extended them at girl "Who are you?"

Alex was really surprised. They have already met "Hell, today is crazy enough, why not just add to it." He slowly stood up and helped Dana up too. Then he turned back to King and Queen "My name is Alex Penonym and this is Dana Ariana." They both bowed "We are Drakens of Elemental Wizards."

"Ah!" Oritel exclaimed "Can you prove it?"

Alex raised his hand and yelled "Come forth, Prometheus!"

Flames shot out of his hand and spiraled up behind him. Fire was flying still higher and higher until he suddenly split in two. Fires were spreading in air and were slowly taking form of a giant warrior in armor and huge sword. Fires also changed into blue on places that seemed like chains. He stood firmly high above the palace.

"This is Prometheus!" Alex said. Marion almost jumped as she looked back at him and saw that his eyes were in fire. He had two fires coming out from around his eyes. It was making him pointy mask, similar to Daphne's. He also had two flaming angelic wings on his back "Titan of Flame."

Oritel hid his sword and gulped loudly "I… I'm sorry for doubting you, Draken Penonym. Please forgive me."

Alex smiled and let flames go. Titan disappeared in cloud of smoke and so did Alex's wings and mask "It's all right."

Marion seemed startled by this display of power. She never met any Draken and now she knew legends of their power was right on spot. She bower slightly and said "Please, welcome on Domino. How can we help you?"

"We're here because of your daughter, Princess Bloom." Alex said as he bowed back "We need tot talk to her."

"Bloom isn't here." They all turned to see Prince Nikolaos walking up to them "She left to Dragon knows where."

"You were supposed to look after her!" Oritel yelled at him "She's your sister, how could you let her leave!"

"Sister?" Dana suddenly asked with surprise. Alex quickly gestured her to keep her voice down. This was a very strange situation, but he was starting to make clear picture of what was happening.

"Oritel." Marion grabbed her husband's hand "She's been acting strange all day. I'm worried something's wrong with her."

Oritel sighed in defeat. He couldn't go against his love "All right." He looked at Nikolaos and then turned back to two Drakens "Please Drakens, you can stay here and wait until she returns. Be our guests."

"Drakens!?" Nick almost yelled in surprise "Those from legendary Elemental Wizards?"

Alex chuckled "I'm not sure we're legendary, but yes. I am Alex Penonym, Draken Prometheus's flame. This is Dana Arania, Draken of Gaia's Earth."

"It is an honor." He exclaimed bowing down deeply, especially before Dana. She was so shy she hid behind me blushing all around.

 **Sometime later**

Alex and Dana were in one of guest chambers. It's been hours and Bloom was not returning. Dana was really worried by now "Do you think she's all right?"

"If she's all right?" he chuckled "I think she must be really furious and confused considering what Nick told us." That was when his phone started ringing "Oh, Ivan is calling." He picked the call and put it speakers "Hi Ivan."

"Alex…" he sounded uncertain "I went to Alfea as you wanted and… Well I just learned few things."

"Yeah. So did we." He replied "What did you find out?"

"Well… according to these reports, Domino was never destroyed." Ivan sighed heavily "And that's not all. It seems that in result arranged marriages amongst royals has become quite popular. Even Bloom is to be married and Daphne didn't marry Thoren."

"Who is Bloom to marry?" Dana asked walking around the phone nervously.

"I couldn't find it here." Ivan replied "But I found out Sky is marrying Diaspro in 3 days."

"WHAT!?" Both Alex and Dana yelled in unison. Dana forgot all her shyness and continued "Are you serious? That witch?!"

"I'm afraid so." Ivan sighed very deeply "And yet that's not all. Bloom was never visiting Alfea, which means no Winx Club, no fighting villains and… no saving Aisha."

"You mean…"

"Princess Aisha of Andros… died just outside Alfea walls. And not just that… As there was no Winx Club… girls never became friends and each went separately. Musa is a singer with her mother, Stella was married to some old dude, Flora is God knows where and Tecna is here on Alfea."

"Who would do such a thing?" Dana was really worried by now. More like scared right now.

"I don't think Winx Club was the target of change." Alex said putting phone on table. He started walking around "I think that whoever did this, only wanted Domino to survive the attack of dark forces. Bloom was never sent to Earth, Mike and Vanessa never adopted her and instead they took Mitzy. And I guess Bloom had some private teachers or something."

"Yeah… some master spellcaster or something. Never heard that name before." Ivan said obviously trying to find the name. He was most probably covered in newspapers and books.

That was when they heard familiar voice outside "I could have killed you!" That was Bloom.

"Sorry Ivan, we'll talk later. Bloom came." Alex hung up the phone and together with Dana hurried out of the room.

"I didn't meant to scare you!" This one was Nick. It was coming from room further down the hallway "Er… wanna sit?"

There was obviously more talking, but this time it was too quiet. Two Drakens were rushing towards door voices were coming from. Finally there was hope to find out what's happening. Alex was so excited and happy to finally see his cousin again that he didn't even knock before entering the room. Unfortunately for him… his face met with fist covered in flames.

 **Well… so much for this chapter. I hope you like it so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I have some great news! I found myself (or more like she found me) a girlfriend. She's here on Fanfic under name "Skylar Sparks". She has her own story named Lost Guardian. I just ask you that if you will read it, have in mind that she's writing it on phone and is totally new to this all. Don't worry, I'm teaching her.**

 **But you're not here to hear me babbling, are you? So, ENJOY!**

"Ouch." Whined Alex as Dana slowly placed her hand his forehead. They were sitting on bed inside the room. He had major bulge right between his eyes.

"Sorry." Dana said slowly healing would of her friend.

"It's OK, Dana." He replied smiling at her before he looked at his redhead cousin, sitting on chair next to wall. She was looking at him with shame "I don't think it's you who hit me."

"I'm sorry, Alex." Bloom replied pitifully. One good thing that happened throughout the entire day and she hit it right in face. Luckily Alex managed to instinctively put up some protective barrier so flame that was enveloping her fist didn't burn him.

"Wait, you actually know him?" Nick asked very confused and worried. He was actually really scared. His big sister just punched legendary Draken.

"We grew up together." Bloom replied still ashamed of what she's done.

"She wasn't punching me back then." Alex replied giggling a little.

"What?" Nikolaos was even more confused than ever.

"I guess you don't know what's happening, right?" Alex asked giving him a grin before turning to Bloom "You don't either."

Fire fairy slowly shook her head "No. I woke up this morning and everything was changed… everything was… gone." Her hands clenched into fists as her eyes filled with tears "My family, my friends, power… Winx… love."

At this point Nick decided it would be best just to listen and be quiet. He realized something beyond him was happening. His older sister suddenly changed. She didn't know anything, not even her own family. She scared people on Earth to death and was crying all day. Suddenly she knew people she has never met, including Aisha and was truly crushed by news of her death. Not just this wasn't normal, this was beyond anything he knew. Plus she now knew legendary Drakens of Elemental Wizards closely.

"I see you're confused." Nick's train of thoughts was cut when Alex spoke again "I think we should explain."

"If you promise us to keep it a secret." Bloom added, still on verge of tears.

"I promise." Nick raised his hand as he said it.

"What if we told you we're from another world… another time?" Alex laughed as Nick's eyes went wide open "Dana."

Dana stopped healing Alex and extended her arms to space between them. She closed her eyes and started speaking. As she was saying those words, ball of light between them appeared, showing images of their past "20 years ago, Domino was attacked by dark forces. Hoping to get Dragon Flame, they went after Bloom, rightful heir of this power. They knew that once they get rid of Daphne, she would inherit it. Daphne however managed to get Bloom out of Domino and sacrificed herself to protect her baby sister. Witches were eventually defeated and with help of other kingdoms, dark forces were driven back beyond Obsidian Gate, but…"

"Domino was sucked in with them." Bloom continued "All life disappeared and Domino became frozen inhospitable world. I grew up on Earth. Alex was my cousin. I didn't know about magic, about my origin."

"Bloom." He said sounding really worried. He saw small tears escape her beautiful blue eyes.

And so they told him everything… every single detail about Winx and their struggles against evil forces. Trix, Darkar, Valtor, Wizards of Black Circle, Tritanus. Nick was listening very closely so he could finally understand what was happening to his big sister. They also told him about Aisha and how she was part of Winx.

"Tell me…" Nick hesitantly asked "Was she happy? Aisha I mean."

Bloom looked at him and remembered his reaction earlier. **(Since this is spin off of Obvious Wishes I assume all of you read it.)** She felt tears building up in her eyes again "I… Yes… she was." She looked down again "We all were."

"Did you know her?" Dana asked sadly.

He nodded and whipped off tear in his eyes "Yes… we were…"

"You loved her." Alex continued. He was the only one staying calm, not showing any sign of pain or confusion. He could maybe fool Nick and Dana, but Bloom knew him too well. She knew Alex was just as freaked out as any of them. He kinda had a thing for Roxy, youngest of Winx. She was somewhere on Earth and… suddenly Bloom's eyes went open with realization. Earth fairies were still trapped and Roxy didn't know anything about her origin.

"I did." Nick replied nodding slowly "We were supposed to marry."

"Marry?" Bloom almost yelled as she heard this.

"Yes. Our marriage was arranged long ago." Nick replied sadly. That was something Bloom couldn't just overcome. Arranged marriages? Her sudden train of thoughts was quickly cut as her brother continued "We… we grew up together as best friends. I loved her but…" he sighed very heavily "It's all my fault. I wasn't there when she needed me."

"Nobody can be everywhere." Alex replied with confidence in his voice "You couldn't know about Darkar. It's not your fault."

"No, it's my fault she did went there alone!" Now that surprised everyone. Till now Nick was very modest and pretty much quiet, but now he straight up yelled at them "She needed a friend, somebody to be with and I wasn't there!" he hang down his head. His voice was broken, sad "She… she was… She tought nobody cared about her. She thought she was useless. I myself wasn't paying her attention she deserved, but I always felt I was there for her." He sighed very heavily as few tears rolled down his cheeks "She shut down. She stopped eating, sleeping, cried more and more. Eventually she stopped calling me and didn't want to see me anymore. I begged her to tell me what's wrong, but she just shut me out. Damn it, I should have forced her to talk. I should have done more!"

"Nick." Bloom said as her own voice was trembling. All she could think of was the pain he and Aisha must've gone through. She felt herself slipping deeper and deeper into agony and depression. She still felt responsible for this. She wasn't there… she was supposed to be her friend and instead she didn't even care about her.

"She felt abandoned and useless." Nick was continuing "I thought that maybe she was just going through some rough time and that she will fight her way through… she didn't. And when I finally noticed how much pain she was in… it was too late. I already lost her. But then… she made friends with Pixies. I hoped… I hoped she would get better. That they would help her. Then it happened."

"Darkar." Three listeners said in unison.

"Precisely." Nick nodded "I guess… in the end she saved herself. She prove herself by saving those pixies… at least some of them. I swear by Great Dragon if I'll ever get my hands on that bastard I will…"

"Wait!" Bloom suddenly yelled "You're saying Darkar is still out there!?"

"Unfortunately… yes he is. He stole pieces of Codex from all three school of Magix and just disappeared."

Now that was a matter to handle. Dana, Bloom and Alex exchanged looks of worry. If Darkar managed to get all four pieces of Codex…

"What?" Nick asked now worried too.

"Do you think…" Dana started.

Alex spoke next "If he managed to get all four pieces, there is one last thing he needs."

"Me." Bloom replied with sight of horror in her face "All he needs is me!"

"What are you talking about?" Nick quickly responded. Obviously worried for his sister.

"When Darkar attacked us he needed all four pieces of Codex and soul of pure light to balance his darkness." Alex answered.

"He turned me dark and used me to get the ultimate power, Relix." Bloom continued still horrified by remembering that experience "It was the worst experience I've ever had."

"So you think…" Nick's eyes went wide as he realized what was probably going to happen "But he has never gone for Bloom and it's been some time."

"That Bloom didn't have soul of light." Alex replied and turned back to his cousin "But this Bloom does. If Darkar finds out, and he will find out, he will come for her."

"I don't want to become dark again, Alex." Bloom's eyes were still widely open "this time there won't be any Sky to rescue me."

"Sky?" Young prince asked curiously "Like… the Sky, Prince of Eraklyon? You knew him?"

"They were engaged." Dana added.

"Oh…"

"What?" Bloom quickly asked, noticing they all know something they don't want to tell her.

"Well…" Nick started scratching back of his neck "He… is… how to put it mildly… about to marry Diaspro."

"DIASPRO!" Bloom screamed at top of her lungs. Not just that, but in the middle of that scream she threw her arms up and unfortunately released some of her energy.

Ball of fire left her hand and flew fast and true… right into Alex's forehead. Young Draken didn't have any chance of defense before he was suddenly struck by huge power that sent him down again. At least he didn't fall down on hard floor, but on Bloom's comfy bed.

"ALEX!" Dana yelled as her friend was lying there without any movement. Just idiotic smile and wide eyes "Are you all right?"

"I don't want to go to school mom." He replied obviously losing all senses "Please five more minutes."

"Bloom!" Dana immediately turned at her with threatening expression.

"I'm sorry." She replied putting hands before her mouth "I didn't mean to."

"You have to learn to control your power." Nick said rushing to check fallen wizard "White Flame is dangerous. You have to keep your emotions in check."

Since Alex was pretty much done for, everyone decided to continue this discussion net day. Bloom herself proposed it. She had a lot to think about. A lot to process. She was hurt and her heart was breaking. Losing a friend, losing family, losing power. All that was keeping her by her senses was that she didn't lose her Alex and others.

Nick carried knocked out Alex back to his room. Dana stayed with him to be sure he's all right.

Then… everyone went to sleep.

 **Next morning**

Bloom woke up feeling exceptionally bad. She felt sorry for what she's done to Alex, but she also felt grief for her friend, Aisha. Hard to believe just 40 hours ago, they were talking, laughing, enjoying life. Just a single night. Just closing her eyes one night and opening them next morning turned her beautiful dream into a nightmare.

Friends were gone, family was different, and powers that were given to her as a child were gone. How could she belong to a New Company of Light if she didn't know anything about how to fight with them? And how could she be one of Company of Light, when there are no Winx. If it weren't for Alex, Dana and Nick she would be in this all alone. Her thoughts then slipped to all the evils they fought and how they are still out there. Darkar, Valtor, Tritanus, Asheron… maybe even Trix.

Fortunately. Her train of thoughts was cut by knocking on door. It was the maid "My lady, King Oritel is requesting your presence in Throne Room. It's very important."

"All right. Thanks." Bloom said back and got quickly dressed. If it was important then she shouldn't be wasting time. She wanted to put on some T-shirt and jeans, but found out she didn't have any. She used the only ones she had yesterday and now there were just fancy ones. But since she didn't have time to search this hall of a closet she quickly grabbed some dark purple gown with skirt long down to her knees. She didn't even give a thought to her shoes.

She grabbed the closest ones and ran.

As she stepped outside her room, she immediately noticed that everyone was in a hurry. Maids had troubled and even scared faces as they were running all over the palace. Guards seemed to be alerted too.

"Bloom!" She looked left to see Alex and Dana running up to her.

"Good morning guys." She replied trying to figure out the situation "What's going on?"

"No idea." Dana snapped back "Nick came to us that it's very important and we have to go to Throne Room."

"COME ON!" They all turned to see Nick running up to them "We have to hurry!" he was gesturing them to follow.

Three of them quickly ran, following him down towards the Throne Room. Bloom couldn't stand it and asked "Nick, what's happening?"

"King Bane of Solaria is here." He replied running down the stairs.

"Wait!" Alex pulled his arm, making Nick stop "King Bane? You mean the former Dutch Bane from Solaria?"

"I'm afraid so." He replied and kept on running.

"You know him?" Bloom asked, doing her best to keep up on those stairs.

"He once came to Earth and tried to conquer it." Dana replied "We stopped him very quickly, burying him deep under Earth surface."

"He's a maniac who will stop at nothing to get power." Alex added as they were hurrying towards door of Throne Chamber "Luckily he and his army of mercenaries appeared in the middle of nowhere so there weren't any witnesses."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did something horrible to King Radius to become King himself." Dana was truly angry.

Bloom was now truly worried. If he was King of Solaria, what happened to her friend, Stella? Was she all right? Was she even alive with such a man?

Luckily for her, her question was immediately answered as they entered throne room. There she was. Stella was standing by another man's side. She had beautiful bright green dress full of all kinds of jewels and her hair were tied into a nice high ponytail with a crown in them. But something seemed off. She seemed very sad. She was looking down with eyes closed.  
That by itself was giving Bloom goose bumps, but what shocked her more was that there was a child girl standing right next to her, holding her hand. She looked just like Stella.

Now that caused Bloom to think hard. That girl must be her daughter. But… when? Thousands of questions were rushing through Bloom's mind, but luckily managed to stay calm. She realized this Stella probably never met Bloom and they never became friends.

"Ah! Drakens!" that man next to Stella yelled with an evil grin "I've been waiting for you."  
He was way older than Stella. He must've been at least 40. He had dark brown hair with grey flecks. Golden crown perched on his head, sparkling in the sunlight from outside. Beard was covering his chin. Eyes were dark brown. He was also very muscular. On his back right hip was a big sword, just waiting to be drawn out.

"I'm sorry Drakens, but he just insisted." Marion, who was standing there too bowed slightly towards her guests.

"It's all right, your majesty." Alex replied, bowing his head back before turning towards the visitor "What do you wish, King Bane of Solaria?"

He drew out his sword "I must show my daughter how to wield sword properly, but I need a decent opponent."

Alex turned towards little girl hiding behind her mother. She was frightened. Seeing this, Alex slowly looked at Bane again "Very well. And what exactly do I get if I win?"

Bane laughed very loudly "You will never win, kid. I am Bane of Solaria, master of blade."

"Bane come to your senses!" Oritel charged into room followed closely by Daphne and Neria "Even you must realize that you cannot beat Drakens."

"I accept!" Alex yelled "But if I win, you will leave Solaria forever. You will no longer be king, no longer the Dutch. You will be poor, without any penny. Your honor and privileges will be gone and you will be judged for all crimes you have ever committed."

Even he was surprised about how this boy was talking. Not even a glimpse of fear or hesitation. Just cold courage. Bane would have backed down his challenge after this, but he was way too proud to do it. He laughed so audibly it caused glass to shake "Very well… I accept. It doesn't matter anyway. You will never win! But if I win, I will take your head."

Alex nodded behind him so everyone backed away. Stella quickly grabbed her child and backed away too. She was shocked. Nobody has ever stood up to her husband like that.

Young Draken stood there and raising his hand he summoned his sword. In flames from his hand, appeared blade, tilt, defenders. Blade was long red-gold steel, defenders were in shape of dragon wings while tilt was his body. Dragon's tail was making a circle around big emerald at the end.

Now, both fighters were armed and ready. If this will worked out, Stella will be free of the tyrant husband, Bane will be powerless and his daughter will have decent example of what happens to bad people.

However… that is… IF, Alex wins.

 **So, what do you think guys? Did I go too far? I can change it. R &R, guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm BACK!** **Hi guys, it's been some time. Thank you for everything you wrote.  
I will post what I managed to write before the accident. Just so you know, I'm writing this with my left arm only and it's god damn annoying. So as long as I have this Panzerfaust they call "bandages" on my right arm I'm pretty much useless. That sucks, but at least I live, huh?**

 **Anyway, I'm glad to see someone out there care. Speaking of which… WHAT THE HELL IS THAT REVIEW! This site is for reading stories, not recruiting believers! I am very tolerant, I literally do not care if you believe in God, Allah, Zeus, Buddha and I don't even know what else there is. However I go really angry when somebody is making me believe. Yes… I am an atheist. I do not believe in any deity. So if anyone wants to write something similar… do it somewhere else.**

 **OK, glad I have that off my system. Now… let's enjoy the story, OK.**

Tense. That is the only word this situation could be described as. Alex and Bane, master wizard against king swordsman. Bane was strong, big and heavy, Alex on the other hand was thin and fast. I bet you're thinking 'Alex has magic, he can just blast him off to the dark side of the Moon.' Well, you're wrong.

Code of honor of such fights dictated him not to use his magic. Sure, if this was real battle, Alex's Prometheus's Fire would burn Bane beyond ashes. This however was a challenge of honor and as such, only swords can answer it.

Oritel and Marion were standing by young queen of Solaria and her daughter. King of Domino kept on holding tilt of his sword very firmly, making sure he can intervene at any moment. Of course he couldn't allow Elemental Wizard to be killed in his palace. Even if he had to wage war with Solaria for this, it is still better than wrath of Elementals.

Marion too was ready to lend a hand, keeping her hands free so she could cast a spell very quickly.

Stella was holding her little daughter tightly, protecting her with her body. Little girl herself seemed very scared and concerned. Her long blonde hair were wrapped around her mother's arms. Her bright green eyes were focusing on the boy his daddy just challenged. She too didn't know what to think. Nobody had ever stood up to her daddy and had such determination in his eyes. She maybe was young, but knew full well that her father was a warrior, a swordsman.

Bloom was standing right next to her 'friend'. She actually was not afraid for her cousin. She too was taught how to handle swords. She still remembered how their grandfather was teaching two of them various techniques of fighting. Of course she didn't have any idea he was teaching Alex to be his successor as a Draken of fire. But about that later.

Young redhead fairy was sure Bane would try something dirty once Alex starts winning. Years of fighting villains taught her that much. None of them was playing fair.

Nick, Nerina and Daphne weren't sure what to think. Nick of course hoped Alex has enough skill to defeat Bane, but was afraid Solaria would retaliate. Queen Stella was pretty much just a background character in all the governing and if Alex wins and banishes her husband… Dragon knows what she would do.

Nerina, as the youngest one, of course cheered for the Draken. She heard legends of Elemental Wizards, heroes, who could use both magic and martial arts combined in perfect harmony. They were like Spiderman or Superman for us. Heroes she admired.

Daphne on the other hand hoped Draken would not survive. As future queen, she dealt with Bane few times and knew how he would react. Stella though… she was another story. She didn't rule the land, she didn't have any experiences leading kingdom such as Solaria. Dragon knows what would happen to Solaria economy.

Alex and Bane were slowly walking around in a circle. Their swords pointing at each other, tips of blades touching. They just kept on putting one leg over the other, slowly moving left, observing their opponent closely. Even a slightest movement could finally break the silence. Even a twitch of eyebrow could indicate strike. Tension was huge and everyone knew it could break out any moment.

Then finally… it happened. It was just a little whimper of worried princess of Solaria. Just a childish shriek that made Bane finally break the silence and move. He moved his left leg in, closer to Alex and quickly extended his arms to attack. Alex however saw the attack coming and quickly jumped right. Using the momentum he gained that way, he swung his blade over Bane's huge sword and went straight for his torso.

King just barely managed to withdraw his sword and dodge the attack. He realized that Alex was really fast, way faster than he was. Without stopping, Bane swung his blade again, striking the young Draken. Wizard of fire quickly raised his sword to block it.

That was a mistake. Although he did manage to escape death, he finally realized just how powerful Bane's blows were. He fought him before, in previous timeline, but this was something else. Bane had many more years to practice and build up muscles. Alex blocked the blade, but was sent tens of meters away. Force was so huge his blade flew off into the roof and he himself hit the wall so hard there was a crack.

Oritel was just about to draw out his sword, but Bloom gently grabbed his hand and shook her head. Oritel was kinda shocked. The look his daughter gave him was something he has never seen in her. She never tried to defy him, never tried to stop him in something. He smirked and let go of his blade "You know Bane will kill him." He whispered

"He will not." Bloom whispered back and looked back at his cousin. He was just getting up from the ground "Penonym style cannot be defeated."

Alex, who just got up from ground, was just standing by the wall, as if admitting defeat and just waiting for final blow. Bane of course, too sure of his strength, charged forward, preparing to slash upwards. That was the moment it all happened. Alex used style of his family.

He focused on the pain of the wounds he received just now. Bloom smirked as she noticed his eyes turned from bright blue to dark red. That was Penonym Style. Magic was flowing through their veins and by focusing it all into the pain, they could sharpen their senses. In fact, if his eyes turned red like this, it meant the spar was decided.

Alex very quickly jumped up and using Bane's head as a platform, he jumped even higher to get his sword back. Of course force of that jump sent Bane down face first. Young Draken grabbed his blade and using the momentum, he pulled it out of ceiling and fell back down. Now that made everyone just stare in awe.

Nerina was like a fangirl in front row of a concert. Her eyes were sparkling like newborn star. Hands clutched to fists before her chest. Her mouth open, screaming "That was awesome!"

As Alex landed again, he assumed his stance. His eyes were still bloody red and full of calm. Bane on the other hand was now enraged "You bastard!" he swung his huge blade at Draken, but Alex just easily pivoted right, dodging the attack.

Bloom smirked as she whispered "Too slow."

Using the momentum, Alex smashed tilt of his sword into Bane's belly. King of Solaria froze for a split second. His breath left the body and blood rushed up into his mouth.

Complete silence maybe lasted just few seconds, but it felt like hours. Then sharp sound of metal echoed through the chamber as Bane's huge blade fell down. Without his breath, he had no strength to fight any longer. He fell down on his knees and holding his belly he managed to speak "How…"

Alex slowly turned towards him, revealing his eyes were bright blue again "You fight for nothing else than power. Look at your family." Bane raised his head to look at Stella and his daughter. Girl was clearly unsure how to feel. On one hand she was glad her daddy wouldn't be causing trouble and beat her and mommy anymore, but he was still her daddy that just got beaten.

Then there was Stella, who was actually full of hope for the first time in years. She was finally close to getting rid of that man forever.

To everyone's surprise, Bane laughed. He was laughing like a maniac "So… you think you beat me. I know weaknesses of the likes of you."

At that point Bane quickly fired forward like a lighting. He didn't even take his blade, he just jumped and ran straight forward. Alex, not expecting this move, couldn't stop him. Bane's eyes were full of madness. He never lost a fight and now he was driven beyond crazy.

He was aiming right for his daughter. It was very clear he didn't want to do anything good. Luckily, there was someone, who expected such stupid thing. As Bane was reaching for girl's little body, he suddenly felt sharp pain. His eyes rolled up upon the impact.

It was Bloom, she swiftly moved before Solaria Queen and performed a perfect uppercut. Young fire fairy smashed the king right into his jaw, sending him flying upwards. As the movement ended, she was just standing there, right fist aiming for the ceiling, while left arm was by her belly.

Bane hit the ground with quite a gush and this time he didn't stand back up. He was knocked out.

There was complete silence again. Nobody believed what just happened. Everyone knew what Bloom was being taught her whole life and this move was not it. She moved so swiftly and elegantly, yet strongly. That punch was so powerful it sent that huge and heavy man in the air.

"I see you still have the moves." Alex laughed, stepping closer to unconscious King of Solaria.

Bloom relaxed her muscles and returned back to casual stance "Yeah. Although I could use some training."

"What was that!?" Daphne yelled at her little sister "What was that move? That was nothing Master Abra taught us."

Bloom glanced at Alex, asking for advice. Draken just shrugged "Well… I think we should tell them. They would find out sooner or later. But not now." He turned back to unconscious king. He crouched down and grabbed the crown from his head. As he stepped before startled queen, he kneeled down and raised the crown on his palms before her "Your majesty, I think this belongs to you. It is now up to you to find the right bearer."

Stella slowly put her daughter down and just watched the Draken. She didn't know what to say. She was so happy her nightmare finally ended. Her husband was defeated and promise he made before Drakens must be fulfilled. He was no longer going to beat her, no longer command her… she was free, for the first time in years she was free.

She didn't care about the crown, she just went down to her knees and hugged Alex, letting tears run out of her eyes "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Alex was a little startled by this at first, but he eventually dropped the crown and hugged her back. She must have really had it hard. Alex felt long and narrow stripes on her back as well as round and big bruises. So he was really gentle when touching her back. Stella however didn't care, she just cried and cried. She was just too happy.

Her daughter was still conflicted, but seeing her mommy so happy calmed her. That was when she turned towards the redhead fire fairy and came up to her. Bloom smiled at her, she just loved children, but couldn't get the thought that this was Stella's own daughter out of her head. It was just so strange and yet right. She couldn't explain it. All she could say was that she loved this child.

Girl put her hands together and bowed down "Thank you, Princess Bloom. Thank you for saving me."

' _At least she understands that much._ ' Thought Bloom, not sure how to response. She just followed her instincts and bowed as well. She let her left leg shift backwards, while putting right hand to her belly and torso lean forward "Pleasure is all mine, your highness. But I did not do much. I think it's Draken Penonym you should thank."

"Kara." Stella exclaimed extending hands to her daughter. Girl turned and just ran into her mother's embrace. They both just laughed together, hugging each other tightly.

Alex smiled and stood back up. That was when Bane started regaining consciousness "You bastards." He said almost out of breath. Those two words scared Stella and Kara, but were immediately calmed as royal couple of Domino stepped before them together with Dana. Bane was shaking as he stood up and turned to the Draken of fire "You bastards, you think you can beat me like that. I am King Bane of Solaria. I will send armies that will crush Domino, burn it into dust. Not even that Dragon's Flame will protect you."

"No." Bloom replied with quite a vigor. She stepped by Alex's side and gave Bane a very bad and cold look. It was the same look she would give to Icy upon her defeat "You are no longer King. Before Royal family of Domino, before two of four Drakens of Elemental Wizards, before your wife and daughter, you yourself agreed to terms. You are no longer King of Solaria. You are just a common folk without any penny. You have no property. Admit defeat and at least keep your honor."

"Honor." He laughed audibly "You and your honor. There is no honor in fight. There is only violence and power."

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Everyone's eardrums almost exploded as Oritel lost his temper. The look on his face was deadly. Very deadly "GUARDS! Take this scumbag out of here. I don't want him anywhere near this city!"

"How dare you!" Bane yelled back just before dozen of spearmen rushed in and surrounded him "You cannot do that! I am King of Solaria! I am the KING!"

"GET HIM OUT!" Marion yelled just as loud as her husband.

"One more scream like that and my ears will bleed." Alex whispered to Bloom.

Bane kept on screaming and yelling as guards were dragging him out of room and palace. He was so desperate for power he gained and just refused to believe he lost it in mere seconds.

"Well… at least that is out of the way." Oritel sighed in relief "I must admit, Draken, when you came accepted his challenge I was really worried."

"Well…" Alex blushed and started rubbing back of his head "I couldn't leave Queen Stella and Princess Kara under tyranny of that man."

"But she doesn't have any experience." Daphne snapped back at him. Her look was obviously full of disagree. She seriously thought leaving Bane in rule of Solaria would be better.

"She's right." Stella admitted hanging her head down with sadness "I do not have any idea how to rule my kingdom. Bane was doing everything. I was just his slave in my own house."

"Then you will need help." Bloom stepped up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Her smile gave queen new hope "I will go with you. I know how to lead."

"What!?" Daphne yelled "Since when!? And since when are you so nice to everyone!?"

"Quiet Daphne!" Marion snapped at her and then turned back to Alex "Draken Penonym, you owe us an explanation. Bloom is suddenly changed and she knows you. You should start explaining and now!"

"Well…" both Bloom and Alex rubbed back of their heads "That is complicated. But all right… we owe you that much."

 **Guys, this one will be the last one for some time. At least until my arm is healed up. Sorry, but my left arm is useless on its own. But I will try to write at least small chapters, OK? I'm not sure if I'll have enough patience to write chapter like this one. Oh well… SEE YA!**


	6. Chapter 6

Just deafening silence. That was all that could be heard. Two Drakens and royal family of Domino were sitting in the dining chamber. Alex, Dana and Bloom just finished telling their story. They told them how Domino was destroyed, how Daphne sacrificed herself for Bloom, thus entrusting her the Dragon Flame. Then told them about Winx, about their struggle with creatures of darkness and how they saved Domino. And then… how the timeline suddenly changed.

Oritel was leaning against the table, his hands clutched together tightly. His eyes were aiming down on the table as he was processing everything they just tell them. He was so uncertain what to think it was making him angry. He was a man of action, one that would do anything to help his children, but this… this was beyond his understanding.

Marion wasn't in best shape either. Her head was resting on her hands, leaning against the table as well. She had really hard time accepting child she's been raising for 20 years just suddenly disappeared. Of course not literally, but this Bloom wasn't the same. Of course she wanted to help her, to be there for her, but how could she help in this situation.

Nerina was probably shocked the most. Her big sister was always good in heart, but her mind… that wasn't the best thing to talk about. All she cared about was to be stronger, always to catch up to Daphne. Then there were her friends. Group of princesses she was hanging out with. All they cared about were just clothes and fashion, sometimes it was very annoying. Her Bloom sometimes had such a bad mood she was straight up bitch. Suddenly this Bloom not just had great heart, but also was very kind and always cheerful. At least according to what they just said.

Then finally there was Daphne. She wasn't sure how to feel. But I guess you could say anger was the most powerful emotion she just felt. Just thought of Bloom having HER Dragon Flame was driving her mad. She and Bloom were always rivals. Bloom was doing her very best to match her big sister and Daphne on the other hand was always trying to get stronger than Bloom. They both were pretty close to being the most powerful and skillful fairies in whole universe. And now… now this Bloom was not just powerful, but had experiences from actual combat. She actually fought for her life and that was more than Daphne could say. Ever since Dark forces were defeated 20 years ago, there was no actual evil to fight.

I should probably make clear that Stella and her daughter were not there to hear the story. Not just Alex didn't want them there, but Stella had to return to her kingdom and make sure there are no troubles with banishing former King Bane. Of course such act would be met with huge opposition, but since it was Draken who banished him, it might just be fine. Everyone in Magical Universe was respecting Elemental Wizards as heroes and ultimate fighters of light.

If they only knew the truth. But let's leave that for later.

"So…" Oritel finally broke the silence "that is what was happening with you." Obviously he just spoke only to break the awful quiet and didn't actually know what to say.

Bloom sadly nodded "I just woke up in my room and everything was changed."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Marion immediately asked with a motherly affection. Her eyes were narrowed straight for Bloom's "When did you learn this was happening?"

"In my room." Bloom replied not really looking into her mother's eyes. She felt kinda embarrassed about this situation "Everything was different. Not just I had closets I never had, but bathroom is just huge. My hair are different and then…" she paused for a little. Took a deep breath and continued "Then there was my scar."

"Scar?" Nerina asked curiously "What scar?"

"You mean the one from our training?" Alex asked seeing his cousin wasn't very glad to talk to them now. Bloom just nodded and Alex continued "Scars both received during our training. We were 8, maybe 9. My grandfather was teaching us both martial arts. We were supposed to practice with wooden swords, but grandpa left us few minutes alone and we grabbed metal ones."

"I see." Oritel was observing young Draken before him and then his daughter. She sure was different than he knew her. If she had such a scar, she would go to healers to erase any trace of it. Also, there was something different. His daughter, was always a good fighter, good student of her master, but this one… she had aura of true warrior. One that has come through various combats and even fought for her own life. He was sure Marion saw it too, that is why both of them were so accepting to this idea of changed time. They both went through fight and knew how to distinguish such fighters.

"I'm sorry, you cannot enter!" their conversation was suddenly interrupted by some commotion outside the door.

"Let me in!" this voice belonged to a girl and… not just any girl.

"I'm sorry, but King himself ordered us not to let anyone in." this was guard, that was for sure.

"That voice." Dana whispered and Alex nodded. They both slowly turned towards Bloom and almost jumped as they saw her look. Such pure rage and anger. She knew full well whose the voice was and she hated it.

"Ehhh…" Alex was thinking very hard how to avoid a disaster "Bloom, why don't you go to Solaria. Help Queen Stella with her kingdom."

Reaction wasn't exactly what he was anticipating, but it worked. Bloom's hair were almost turning into flames as her fury was getting out of control, but she somehow managed to make it. She stood up, turned around and with quite a stumping, she walked away. As she made about three steps, she disappeared in a burst of flames.

"Wow." Nick, who until now was sitting quietly alongside his siblings, said "Now that was some rage."

"What was that about?" Marion quickly asked standing up from her chair.

"I'll explain later." Alex replied just as door flew open to reveal a girl with long blonde hair.

"Where is she?" she asked immediately after charging in. Alex and Dana expected her to bed angry, but no… she was actually worried. She really was local Bloom's friend "Where is Bloom?"

"Miss Diaspro, you cannot go in there." Guards were trying to grab her arms, but she was struggling "I'm sorry your majesties."

"It's OK." Oritel stood up from his chair and gestured them to let her be and return back to their post "Welcome Diaspro, unfortunately Bloom just left."

"Really?" she asked letting her left hand grab piece of clothing at her heart "But… is she OK? She wasn't picking up her phone earlier and… I heard some strange rumors about her."

"What rumors?" Alex asked, letting his presence be known to oblivious girl. Just like Bloom, he too didn't really like this girl, but he understood this Diaspro didn't do anything to deserve bad behavior.

"They say she was planning to enroll to Alfea and that she knocked out King Bane of Solaria."

Dana slowly leaned towards Alex and whispered "And here I thought Facebook was fast."

"News always traveled fast, but this is just insane." Alex whispered back.

Oritel stepped closer to young princess that just barged in "Princess Diaspro, whether or not my daughter decides to enroll to Alfea is her own decision. As for her knocking out King Bane, that is truth. Although formally it was Draken Penonym here…" he gestured towards Alex "who defeated him, she laid the final blow."

"Really?" she asked before her eyes suddenly turned very, very wide "Wait… Draken!?"

Nick and Nerina almost laughed at her sudden reaction, but (mostly) managed to keep the straight face. Nerina actually had to put hand before her mouth and turn her head away. Nick was still watching their new guest, but traces of laughter were noticeable on his lips.

Diaspro immediately turned towards two Drakens, standing near royal family. Both in their dark capes with family symbols on their backs. From Diaspro's point of view, Dana was standing behind Alex, who looked rather intimidating. Although he was trying his best not to be against her, his disgust for Diaspro was stronger.

She immediately bowed down "Drakens, I am sorry, I didn't believe you were here."

Alex and Dana bowed their heads and Alex replied "It is all right, princess Diaspro."

"It is a great honor." She stood back up and slowly turned towards Oritel. She was used to act with him as if he was her uncle, but presence of legendary heroes forced her to use protocol "Your majesty, please, could you tell me, where Princess Bloom went?"

Nick and Nerina really had hard time keeping the laughter unnoticed. This girl was actually trying to be super proper. However, their hidden laughter was cut by Daphne. She suddenly just stood up from her chair and very angrily, stomping all the way, went out of room. She didn't even glanced at young princess she passed. She was so full of rage.

"Wow." Nerina said with real awe. She has never seen her biggest sister so angry.

"What happened to her?" Diaspro asked worried even more.

"Diaspro…" Marion took her attention "Bloom is going through a crisis. I would recommend you to leave her alone for now."

"But…" Diaspro started. Even Alex had to admit she was legitimately worried for his cousin. She had that look on her face he saw only with Winx. Could she actually be Bloom's friend, true friend? "…but she's my best friend! I cannot just leave her alone when she's in trouble."

"Diaspro, I know she agreed to arrange your marriage, but…" Marion tried to calm her, but was immediately cut.

"To Obsidian with that!" she snapped back. Both Drakens almost backed away. None of them could believe what was happening before them. Diaspro, that girl that tried to kill Bloom and steal Sky's heart for herself was now actually on verge of tears. She was ready to throw her own marriage aside to help her friend "I don't care if I marry few weeks later, as long as Bloom will be all right."

Alex caught himself smiling "Princess Diaspro." He caught her attention. Her eyes were all watery. She was practically begging them to tell her what was happening "Your loyalty to friend is admirable. However, know that this is something you cannot help her with. Trust me that if you would meet her now, it would ruin your friendship."

"What?" she asked back totally forgetting she was talking to the Draken "What are you talking about? We've been friends since we were little and you say that it can be ruined now?"

"Diaspro!" Oritel punched the table as he yelled her name, silencing everyone "Don't forget who you're talking to!" There was a brief pause before he continued "Bloom is not herself right now. Just give it time and concentrate on your marriage. She should be fine till then. You'll just have to finish all preparations on your own."

Even Diaspro had to admit defeat. It was hard for her, but if they all said she cannot help… then who is she to argue with Bloom's family? She couldn't say anything else. All she could do now was just walk away. She slightly bowed to King and Queen, then to Drakens "Sorry for barging in." and slowly walked outside.

Alex understood she felt bad for her friend, but there was nothing she could do. He knew that if Bloom was to meet her now… he would rather fight Trix, Darkar and Valtor all alone than trying to stop his cousin's rage.

Once door closed behind her again Oritel sat down and very heavily sighed "Now… what was that about?"

"In our timeline Bloom and Diaspro hated each other. You see… Sky and Bloom were engaged." Dana explained. Alex was kinda surprised. Dana was always the quiet one, but when she got into such a mood, she could be really talkative.

"I see." Oritel sighed again and let his head fall into his hands, leaning against the table "I cannot even imagine how hard it must be for her."

"Bloom is a strong girl, but…" Alex sighed too "God knows what will happen if she has to witness Sky getting married to girl she hates."

"We just have to hope." Marion sat down and put a hand on her husband's shoulder "We have to hope that she gets better."

Alex was still staring at door young princess just left. He was simply amazed just how much she cared for Bloom. He was so used to hating her for all she's done to his cousin and now… she was totally different. This girl ready to postpone her marriage just to make sure her friend was all right. As he was thinking about it, he found out he is actually able to forget everything that happened in their timeline, at least for now. Question was… could Bloom do the same?

 **Well… so much for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Sorry I deleted last chapter, I kinda didn't like it. Well anyway, I hope you will enjoy this one.**

 **I'm super hyped up today. There's Miner Festival (Hav** **ířovské slavnosti** **) in town today. I'm so excited. There will even be Sabaton singing and a lot of attractions. This will be fun. Hey, maybe some of you will be there. But we're not here to listen to this. I'm just too excited.**

Oh well. Here's the chapter. ENJOY!

Day flew by as if it never happened. Bloom spent whole day on Solaria helping her 'new' friend to deal with nobles. Many of them were loyal to King Bane and demanded his immediate return. Unfortunately for them, Bloom's presence meant Stella had support of Domino. As one of most powerful kingdoms, nobody wanted to go against them. Not to mention Bloom's powers were known everywhere as almost equal to Dragon Flame. If they knew this Bloom has no idea how to use her magic… God knows what would happen.

 **Next day**

Nick was walking through halls of Domino. His sight was aiming down as he was thinking hard about recent events. He felt so useless. His big sister needed huge help and only thing he could do was just watch and stay out of her way. Just now he received a message from Princess Varanda. She and other 'Bloom's friends' were worried about recent news about Bloom and Domino. They wanted to meet in Isu palace. But how was he supposed to convince Bloom to go there and be nice to everyone? Surely there would be Diaspro and by what Alex said… Dragon knows how Bloom would react. Especially since she was supposed to marry Sky tomorrow.

As he was passing all rooms he eventually heard moans of effort coming from before him. Nick realized he was close to training chamber. Was somebody training?

Curiosity made him pick up the pace a little. He entered the arena inside training chamber and saw them. Bloom and Alex were fighting together. Fists, elbows, knees and feet, all parts of their bodies were weapons. Their movements were really fluid and smooth, yet precise, strong and fast. Nick could barely see some of them. It was as if they wanted to kill each other and yet… none of them showed even a glimpse of pain.

Nick was observing two of them for few moments before hearing another voice "Hi Nick."

He looked right to see his little sister, Nerina sitting on ground in her training suit. Nick sat next to her "Hi, Nerina." Together they were observing the fight "So, how long have they been at it?"

"Maybe an hour." Nerina looked up thinking how much time could've passed.

"An hour?" Nick snapped back his eyes getting real wide.

"At least since I came here." Nerina giggled. She now really thought her big sister was amazing. Sure, she had tough training behind herself with Master Ada, but still. She has never seen her practice hand-to-hand combat. And fact that she was training with Draken surely didn't have anything to do with her feelings. That was sarcasm for those who didn't get it.

Suddenly as if time stopped. Two fighters stood there, right arms crossed, left arms at their bellies. They were exact mirror images of each other. Nobody moved an inch before Bloom turned her head at her siblings "Wanna try it?"

"I'm in!" Nerina suddenly shot up on her feet as if on a spring. She was really happy to finally train with Draken. She was actually the only one so far who was so hyped up about them being on Domino. Alex guessed they really must be like superheroes from comics for these people… or at least for her.

"Sure, why not?" Nick got up too. He was more like curious than charmed like Nerina.

Alex and Bloom left their stance and waited for those two to join them. Nick stepped before Alex while Nerina was in pair with Bloom. She was smiling so much, like a child on Christmas Eve.

"Now, basic stance." Young Draken showed his opponent basic stance. Side towards him, right hand at shoulder height, left one by belly. Legs spread and bent in knees a little.

"Like this?" Nerina asked as she tried to mimic her big sister.

"Right elbow a little higher." Bloom replied and her little sister obeyed "There."

"Good." Alex replied as even Nick had good stance "Now, as I count, mirror our stances." Two younger trainees nodded "Now, one!"

Bloom and Alex changed stances, Nick and Nerina were mirroring them. There were 4 stances, including the basic one. Every time they changed them, Alex and Bloom made sure they were doing it right and also if they were touching the same spots every time. There was meaning to that.

After just half an hour, they were doing it almost automatically.

"One, two, three, four!" They all were yelling in unison, moving accordingly to the rhythm.

"All right, that's enough." Bloom said. Nerina was gasping for air and was visibly sweating. Bloom didn't want to strain her more than was necessary. Nick wasn't any better. He too could barely hold his arms up.

"I agree." The moment Alex said that, two loud thumps sounded. Both Nick and Nerina fell down on the ground, gasping like crazy.

"By…by the… Dragon." Young princess managed to say "How… how come we're… so exhausted?"

"That was just a taste of Penonym technique." Alex was giggling at this sight "Don't worry, Bloom was like that too yesterday."

"Pe…Penonym… technique?" Nick was super exhausted.

"If you remember, our stances were touching same spots every time." Bloom pointed at red spot on her arm "We call thee M-spots. It's where magic is being stored in body. Since we use hands to cast spells, most of our energy is here."

Alex smirked at how much his cousin remembered. So she didn't get that soft while she lived on Domino. He suspected her to neglect the training. Then again, it wasn't really like her.

He continued from there "This training makes that energy go into whole body. Sudden flow of magic will can be… exhausting. But you'll get a lot stronger. You can concentrate that force into any part of body, make it as tough as a stone, sharpen your senses, or simply put up much stronger barrier."

"Wow." Nerina managed to catch some breath and sit up "So if I train like this every day…"

"This was just the basic training." Bloom caught Nerina's hand and helped her back up "You see, once magic is storing on more places, you need to hit them all. Even what we're been doing with Alex is considered basic."

"Really?" Nick asked getting up as well. He was rubbing his painful spots on arms "Just how many of these M-spots can be in body."

"Well…" Bloom looked at her cousin "Once you master it, like Alex here, your whole body is just one big storage for magic."

"Will you teach me!?" Nerina's eyes were sparkling at young Draken. Those weren't even puppy eyes. That was just like from anime. Two huge stars for pupils that were shining with excitement.

"Sure. If you're up for the task." Alex shrugged. He wouldn't mind teaching this princess his family technique.

"YAY!" she just screamed for a moment forgetting how exhausted she was. At least till she threw her arms up and in result she fell into Bloom's arms "Oh… I guess I was more tired than I thought."

"You two should get some rest." Bloom suggested smiling. She couldn't explain it, but she felt proud of them both. Maybe especially of Nerina. She always wanted a little sister, but accepting her was… troublesome. She and Nick were representing the change. Differences between these timelines were overwhelming. She had to accept it, there was just no other choice, but that doesn't mean she has to like it.

But what she hated most… were arranged marriages. Nick told her earlier about everything. How he is engaged with Princess Varanda. He told her about Sky and Diaspro, Bloom and Ethan of Ciel. This was all wrong, at least that is what she was raised to believe. Most of Earth has already left those traditions decades ago. She decided that whatever it might take, even if it meant giving up her status as Princess of Domino, she would never marry somebody she doesn't love.

But she didn't want to think about it. If she did… she would realize Sky is marrying Diaspro tomorrow. That would break her. So she was concentration on getting strong again. Learning how to use her powers and become Penonym technique user again.

"I think we should." Nick exclaimed stretching his back "Oh yeah, I got a message for you. You see… your friends want to see you. I mean… you friends from this timeline."

"Including Diaspro, right?" she snapped back with a cold glare. Nick suddenly realized just how much she hates her. Getting over that hatred will be tricky.

Nick nodded "Yes. Well, you are supposed to be her bridesmaid." He was really uncertain about that sentence. Telling her this maybe wasn't the best idea, but she needed to know.

Bloom's hands turned into fists. Her hatred for that girl were getting best of her again. She was about to burst with powerful wave of fire. Alex was even ready to put up a barrier around Nerina and Nick. Luckily Bloom managed to control herself and instead of using her flame to compensate her sudden hatred, she just stormed out of there. Nick tried to catch her, but Alex stopped him "I'll talk to her."

Bloom was stamping towards her chamber. She soon realized Alex was following her "Leave me be!"

"Bloom." He sounded really demandingly "Bloom stop."

She stopped in the middle of hallway and turned towards her cousin. She gave him a very cold look. Almost as if she could go on a killing spree right now "What do you want, Alex? You actually want me to go on a wedding of boy I love with girl I hate almost as much as Icy? Well no thanks."

"I'm not saying you have to go." He snapped back "I'm saying you should. If nothing else consider your reputation as Princess of Domino."

"Do you think I care!?" She yelled so loudly Alex was sure everyone in palace heard that "Do you think I care about how people will see me? I never cared, you know that."

He had to admit that was just a desperate move. He sighed very heavily as he continued "Look, Bloom. This isn't our timeline. I saw her and she truly cares about you. This Diaspro didn't do anything to deserve such hatred. She has nothing in common with the one from our timeline. She is your friend and a true one at that. At least give her a chance."

"NEVER!" she yelled even louder "She tried to kill me, she used love potion on Sky, she threw me into Vortex of Flames! I will never give her a chance!"

' _Isn't throwing her into Vortex same as trying to her?_ ' Alex thought to himself "She didn't do any of that! If Icy would be here and would actually be helping others, would you just try to fry her with your flame?"

Despite how much Bloom wanted to say she would… she couldn't. Icy was her archenemy, one she battled so many times she couldn't even count it. But if Icy would be good in this timeline… how could she just attack her "I guess I wouldn't."

"Then why don't you give Diaspro that chance?"

Bloom was on verge of tears. She was doing her best not to sob or let out any tear, but some had to escape "I… I just don't what to do. I don't want to give up Sky to her, I love him."

"I know, Bloom." He said trying to sound sympathetically "But you cannot hold on to the past anymore. We all have to move forward, trying to find new loves."

Bloom's eyes went wide as she suddenly realized it. Alex too had lost someone he loved. Roxy and he were… they had a thing for each other. She realized that so far she had only thought of herself, never considering feelings of others "All right. I… I will give her a chance. But please don't make me go to that wedding."

"I won't." With that he turned around and as he was walking away, he said one last sentence "But if you are so cold, how are you better than Icy?"

She knew he was right. This wasn't her world, her time. Everything was different and she either had to adapt, or become renegade. Choice was hers and at least for her family honor, she had to be proper princess.

 **Well, what do say, guys? I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any ideas, suggestions or even if it's about grammar, just say so. I'd like you to like it and also I'd like to get as good in English as possible. Well… I'm off to festival. See ya around guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

Nick took Bloom to Is, hoping it would go smoothly. Alex wasn't so confident. He knew this Bloom much better than Nick did. She was a strong woman, one that would go through hell for her love and friends. She's been hating Diaspro for way too long. Of course nobody could blame her. What began as a simple fight for a boy had overgrown into an obsession for to kill. After what happened at Vortex of Flame… Bloom could never forgive her.

Then again… Diaspro was promised to Sky and was raised beside him as his future wife before a certain redhead showed up. From her point of view, Bloom stole her only love and she was willing to go through darkness itself to regain him. In the end… was there anyone to blame? Was there clear side? Alex wasn't so sure about it now. Truth is Diaspro did some very questionable things, but with pure intentions. She only wanted to regain man who sort-of cheated on her.

Young Drakens felt almost as if they were becoming a nuisance in Domino royal palace. Alex was sitting in grand gardens surrounding the castle. He admired how beautifully all these flowers bloomed. Gentle wind was playing with colors around him, almost as if trying to cheer him up. He knew he was one of the most powerful beings in whole universe, but in the end he was useless. Ivan was still on Magix, trying to find all he can about Winx and all villains. So far no word.

That was when his phone rang. A message. Reaching into his pocket, he took it out. It was an audio message from his big brother, Thomas "Alex, I informed others. All agreed that Earth Fairies need to be freed… however… nobody could find Roxy. So far we cannot confirm anything. Don't worry, we'll find her. Try to find as much info as possible. We need a clear picture of everything that changed. Family heads are going to meet in less than an hour. I'll call you then. Be careful out there. Do what you can."

Thomas was really great big brother, one that would kill to protect his family. Sometimes though… he tended to get a little overprotective. Although Alex was one of the most powerful beings in universe… Thomas wanted to protect him no matter what. Perhaps it was a good thing he didn't tell him about the incident with Bane.

"Alex." Fire wizard turned to see another draken coming up to him. It was Ivan, Draken of Poseidon's water.

"Ivan." Alex sat straight "I thought you're at Alfea."

"I was, but I found something you should see for yourself." He sat next to his friend and handed him piece of paper.

"What is it?" Alex took it and took a good look. It was a photo of about 30 people, all girls, standing in the middle of Alfea courtyard. They were all smiling, in the corner were few making funny gestures "It's a class photo?"

"Da." Ivan replied "But take a closer look. Do not some look familiar?"

Alex narrowed eyes and inspected each girl separately. He recognized few. They were on Bloom's school photos as well, but he was sure Ivan didn't mean them. There was also Flora and Tecna, but that wasn't it. However, then he saw them. Three girls in the middle, crouching down, almost kneeling. Silver hair in high ponytail. Bright blue, almost silver eyes. Dark curly hair, like thunder clouds. Finally, brown-ish hair and those yellow eyes. Those were the most dangerous witches after Ancestral ones. He fought them only few times, but knew they were bad news. Yet now… now they were on this photo, not as criminals, but as friendly fairies "You gotta be kidding me."

"I said the same." Ivan replied, leaning back "But I dug around and it is them."

"Trix?" Alex looked at him with disbelief "Are you telling me… that… Trix, those Trix that almost destroyed Magical Dimension and Earth I don't even know how many times are good fairies in this timeline?"

"Da." Ivan giggled a little "I was surprised as well. But I asked Faragonda and she confirmed that these fairies are indeed Icy, Darcy and Stormy. She also said they weren't just students, but honorary students. Ones of best fairies that ever visited Alfea."

"Well…uhh" Fire Draken was out of words. Trix… those Trix were now on side of light. Then again… it did make sense. Those three claimed to be descendants of Ancestral witches, but all knew they were actually their granddaughters. However they were greatly influenced by them, nobody knew how though. If Ancestral Witches were trapped into Obsidian in time, or perhaps even destroyed, then Trix might have been raised differently. No use speculating about it now. Fact is they are fairies "Those are some good news."

"I know, right? I also checked all villains Winx have encountered."

"And?"

"Valtor was trapped in Omega Dimension after being caught during Battle for Domino. He is still there. Antalia is investigating Wizards of Black Circle as we speak. Tritanus is imprisoned in depth of Andros for attempted assassination of his family."

"So the only one on loose is Darkar." Alex's voice got really serious. He felt something was wrong. It's been days since the timeline changed. Darkar should have felt change in Bloom's heart the first day, so why didn't he come? Could it be Dragon Flame? No… if so, he would attempt to kidnap Daphne years ago, yet he didn't even show himself. He needs heard of pure light to enter Relix realm. Is there something he was missing?

Then he realized something. His eyes went wide. Everyone says Bloom was always competing with Daphne about who is stronger. But fact was… not just they were always equal, but Daphne had higher level of transformation. With Dragon Flame being the mightiest power in universe, that should not be possible. Bloom should be like an ant next to her, but they are equal.

There was only one explanation… Bloom had help. Somewhere behind the curtains… something happened.

Without saying a word, he shot out of there and ran towards the palace. I think I don't need to mention Ivan was beyond confused. But he knew Alex long enough to know that if he was freaked out about something like that… it was really bad. So thought further ado, he followed his friend.

Alex ran through halls of royal palace, right towards throne room. There, king and queen were attending to common royalty duties. Signing papers, settling conflicts and such. Just when Alex rushed in, they were there with Queen Stella of Solaria. Her kingdom needed big help from other kingdoms to reestablish its economy. So far there was no problem. To everyone's surprise, Stella turned out to be quite capable ruler. Plus disappearance of King Bane released quite a lot of pressure. For instance, tension between Bane and Erendor, king of Eraklyon, was so huge that a single bad word could start a war. Some say that it was because of him Draken appeared again and put him down.

As Alex barged in, he startled all preset. But he didn't have time for this. If his theory was right, then there might be extra problem. He ran up to queen and asked "Your majesty. When did Bloom catch up to Daphne in power?"

Marion was shocked and didn't know what to say. But in few other seconds, she managed to align her thoughts "Well… if I recall correctly, it was just few years back. She suddenly got so much stronger… "

"All of a sudden?" Alex asked again "She got stronger like overnight? How much?"

"Yes… she suddenly got stronger than Daphne. I thought it was because she trained so hard. Did something happen?"

Alex looked like he could faint. There was so much fear… his eyes stayed wide open, his body just froze.

"Draken, is there something wrong with Bloom?" Stella asked full of worry. Bloom previously mentioned they became friends again while she was on Solaria.

"Draken?" Oritel asked shocked boy. It was clear he found out something terrifying. Something that could be a huge problem and since it meant his daughter was in trouble, he wanted to know exactly what it was.

"I… I think I know why Darkar didn't show up." Alex slowly turned towards Ivan. Ivan was very concerned as well. Alex was freaked out. Bloom had to be in huge trouble "I… I know why he didn't come for Bloom. He is dead."

Now even Ivan's eyes went wide. What Alex just said… would mean many bad things. Of course getting rid of a bad guy was good thing, but that wasn't the problem. One can deduce many troubles from this situation. One… Bloom getting to Dragon Flame level was not normal. Two… If Darkar was dead, then all those years, many people were chasing just a phantom. But last and greatest… it also meant Bloom did something really bad. She killed Darkar… and took something.

To become so strong, she had to take something that was hidden, something powerful.

Ivan then spoke "Bloom… has Relix."

 **Hey guys, sorry for not uploading for so long. There were some personal problems and I kinda didn't feel like making this story anymore. Heck, I was about to delete it altogether. Luckily I forced myself to start writing and found that spark again.  
Also sorry it's shorter, but I cannot really write that much with this job I have. Honestly it's pretty uncommon to go home as the contract says. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, I'm back. Got a new job and now I have more time to write. In fact, I knew I would have more time to work on fanfics, but I totally didn't expect to have so much time to be able to write at the job. Neat, huh? Well anyway, here's another chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **Oh and guys, if you'll have any suggestions, ideas to improve story, just say so, I am always happy to read some. Now, without further ado, ENJOY!**

Dead silence filled the throne room. Bloom… mighty and honorable princess of Domino kingdom has stolen one of mightiest powers of universe.

"What did you say?" Oritel was giving both Drakens a very angry look "You dare accuse my beloved daughter of stealing such a power? How… how dare you?"

He was certainly on verge of losing it, but a sudden word stopped him "It's truth."

All turned towards open doors, where princess Daphne stood. She was leaning against the doorframe. She wasn't looking at them, she didn't want to face them, but she also knew she had to. Drakens figured out what was happening. She felt… broken "All they said… was true."

"Daphne?" Marion was shocked to say the least. Not just that Bloom did it, but that Daphne knew and didn't tell anyone.

"Princess." Alex faced her "Please, tell us all you know."

Daphne's hands turned into fists. She was forcing herself to do it. Alex saw that much. Her face was so full of sadness and regret. Daphne was obviously conflicted, broken, torn apart… all she could do was put all her trust into Drakens "I… I'm so sorry. I should have told everyone sooner."

"What do you mean?" Oritel couldn't believe it. Did his children really have such terrible secret? Why hasn't he noticed?

"Few years back… right after news of Princess Aisha's death… Bloom rushed into my chamber. Nick is devastated. She yelled. She wanted my help to… to find that bastard who hurt our brother." Tears were running down her cheeks "I… I should have told someone. I should have stopped her. I knew she would go there even without me, so I went with her."

"Daphne…" Marion caught herself clenching dress by her heart. Tear was escaping her eye as well. Her daughter was now before her, crying and she knew it was nowhere near end.

"We… we tracked him down. Darkar. Deep beneath Magix."

"Shadowhaunt." Alex said, remembering how Bloom described him the stalactite fortress deep below surface.

Daphne nodded and whipped some tears off. She was sobbing, crying. Her sleeve absorbed the tears, but more were coming "We fought many creatures of darkness. She went ahead, so desperate to punish Darkar. By the time I got to her… I only saw a portal. I went through and there she was. Darkar lied on ground, dead. Bloom was standing over him… holding a red flower. She… I watched as she put flower to her heart… and absorbed it."

Her tears were becoming greater and greater "I promised… I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. I promised I'd protect her, but… I failed."

"She got drunk with power, right?" Alex replied coldly, still watching crying princess as she leaned against doorframe, nodding.

"I…" her tears were sinking into her dress, rushing down her cheeks and neck "I should have done something, but… I was too weak. She became much more powerful than I am. She became more and more distant, almost dark. I had to keep being the stronger one. But every time I became stronger, she caught up to me."

"And so you two…" Marion gasped covering her mouth "You two became rivals."

"I caught myself hating her for saying she would have my Dragon Flame." Daphne continued "When Drakens told us the story… I was furious. I hate myself for it."

Marion didn't wait for anything. She couldn't bear it any longer. She rushed forward to her crying daughter and closed her tightly in her embrace. They both cried as Daphne hugger her back, letting each other's tears disappear in their shoulders.

Oritel smiled at Alex and he understood. Without saying a word, he gestured Ivan to follow him and he gladly did so. King then joined his wife and daughter in a hug as two Drakens walked away. Before them appeared a mist and as they stepped inside, only two flashes of light filled white cloud.

 **Next day**

Alex thought deeply about last few days, sitting in a window frame of his room on Earth. He hasn't heard of Bloom or Domino family since that emotional moment. All Drakens were on Earth again, safely guarding it from all evils. But what of Magical Dimension? How was Bloom? How did she take Diaspro's wedding with Sky? How are things on Solaria?  
Plus he promised Nerina he'd teach her how to use Penonym technique.

Maybe he should return to Domino, at least to check on Bloom. Poor thing. She just lost everything. Earth family, friends, her whole life turned upside down.

Knocking on his door cut his train of thought though "Alex, may I come in?"

"Sure, mom." He replied and doors opened. Alex's mother, Teira, was a pretty lady. Their family was big and rich, but she didn't like any royal clothes. She was wearing summer two-piece swimsuit with semi-transparent skirt. She was really thin and yet well built. Her blonde hair were reaching down to shoulders and her red eyes were remind everyone she was daughter of former Draken of Fire. Alex's eyes would turn red eventually as well and eyes of his children will be just as crimson.

"Alex, honey." She stepped and sat on his bed "Others are ready to begin. Are you sure you don't want to join them?"

She was referring to liberating Earth fairies. He didn't want to go there. For a simple reason, he would most certainly meet Roxy and although thought of reuniting with her was truly exciting. He couldn't bare thought that she'd found someone else. Just possibility was painful, so he forced himself not to ever think of her. It wasn't that he'd know if she had some boyfriend, it was just the thought of watching her with someone else that terrified him.

"Nah, they don't need 3 Drakens there. Antalia and Ivan will do the job just fine."

Teira just sighed heavily "Honey, you cannot just suppress your love to her. Go and see."

"Mom." He cut her off "I don't want to. I had a chance… and it was taken from me."

"So you're going to live your life in uncertainty?" she snapped back.

"Mom, we both know what fate has in store for me." He replied coldly. Raising his arm, looking at it, he spoke calmly and with hint of sadness "I can feel it spreading. Every day… I know my time is coming."

Teira sat there, head hung down "Yes, I wish things turned out differently."

"Me too." He replied "But… I think I found a good successor."

"Good." Teira smiled a little "Listen, Alex, why don't you use time you have to do things you want? You can travel over the universe, make new friends, and reunite old ones. And… you can experience true love."

True love… Alex thought of Roxy that way. He loved her, but… he always regretted his confession to her. How could he? He knew what fate has in store for him and yet… he was selfish enough to make a girl bear strong feelings for him. No, he must not allow his mistake to repeat. He got another chance… he must not let Roxy even know about him.

Another knock on door interrupted their conversation. In came a brown-haired maid "Excuse me, lord Hiros asks for your presence, both of you."

"Thank you." Alex gestured her to leave. Maid bowed and walked out.

"What might be so important?" Teira asked as they both got up and headed out.

Penonym mansion was truly state of the art. On first sight, one saw only an old castle in the middle of nowhere. However, although all halls and chambers still had traditional medieval look, palace was filled with cutting edge technology. Completely independent in every manner.

Palace on top, but huge underground chambers beneath. Whole fields, farms and lake were spreading beneath the area. Enlightened by thousands of artificial suns that could simulate even moonlight. Mighty generators pulling energy from depths of Earth itself were powering every single device.

If anyone laid siege on this palace, its inhabitants would live without any worry for many, many years.

Two of them hurried through these halls, meeting their family members here and there, until they entered where throne room once was. This big chamber now served only to hold banquets, parties or strategy meetings of heads of families.

As they entered, they saw Hiros, Alex's father, standing before a hologram screen. Hiros always wore family robe, similar to Alex's. His hair were dark brown, almost black. His eyes reflected fire within their blood. He was a muscular man, who took his position as Head of Penonym family very seriously. He often was forgetting that Alex was actually above him, as Draken of Prometheus's fire.

"Fahter…" Alex spoke "What is happening?"

"I'm afraid we have bad news." Hiros replied, stepping aside so hologram screen could be visible clearly "We sent a team to Omega Dimension."

"I know, to check on Valtor." Alex interrupted him, but then let him continue.

"We lost contact with them."

"What?!" Both Teira and Alex yelled, but Teira continued "What happened to them?"

Alex was kinda worried too. He knew his big brother, Tomas, went there as well. But Tomas was very powerful, as next head of family should be. He couldn't just fall. No… not even Valtor would be able to get him. Omega Ice dragons then? They keep planet frozen… but his element is fire… ice shouldn't be so much of a problem.

"We…" Hiros sighed "we didn't know, until Bloom called me."

"Bloom?"

"She said that some group is targeting magical archives of many kingdoms." He continued and pushed few buttons on screen. A symbol appeared… one that Alex knew too well. A circle and Y or V going through it…

"Valtor." Hands of young Draken clenched into fists. He was truly angry… this man… was actually worst enemy Winx have ever faced. Bloom stopped him because of their same powers. She could merge her soul with his and destroy him. But this man… he was strong enough to destroy entire universe.

"Precisely." Hiros nodded "We suspect he somehow managed to take control of our team and that he's using them to gain as much power as possible."

"But… without Winx Club…" Teira gasped "There is nobody to stop him."

"Then we'll reassemble them." Alex spoke up again. This time, he was grinning. He planned to reunite Winx Club again, but not before Bloom masters her powers. Oh well, not like he had anything better to do "Dad, call Bloom to meet me at Alfea. I'll make few calls."

Hiros could only nod. His son was about to reassemble new Company of Light… he had to help him, despite not liking his son giving him orders "Good luck, Alex."

Alex only turned on heel and walked out of room. So far he pretty much worried only about Bloom's well-being, but now there was a threat they both had to face. If Valtor is allowed to gather all those spells once again, not even Drakens will be enough to stop him. He must reunite Winx, make them a team and help them defeat this evil.

As one old man once told him "When evil rises, there is always light to fight it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I know what you are thinking "Finally! He is so slow." And I won't argue with that. I could have had it done much earlier. I was kinda waiting for results of poll I published on my profile. Turned out you guys like Flaming Wishes the most. So here you go. Another chapter, another adventure.**

 **ENJOY!**

Few days earlier, Bloom was falling into a deep melancholy. Her depression was reaching its peak as wedding of Sky and Diaspro was approaching. She couldn't accept it, but knew she cannot stop it. Her family was great support to her. They told her everything that happened. She now knew she had Relix inside of her. She wasn't really afraid or disappointed, she was actually glad. It meant that she didn't have to give up strength she was used to, but only learn her new spells and learn to understand core of her power. That wouldn't take long and she could be back in action.

But that day… she didn't want to do anything. As she sat in window of her chamber, only memories were filling her mind. Memories about her friends, her boyfriend. They all went through so much… all just to be lost in a single night. She knew she could never relive those adventures. Sky was about to marry Diaspro, Flora was Dragon knows where, Aisha…

Thought of her fallen friend was the hardest. She might lose man she loves this day, but he was still alive and well. She couldn't shake off the thought that she was responsible for her death.

"Bloom?" knocking on door cut her thoughts. It was Daphne.

"Come in." she spoke. She didn't want to, but a hint of depression was obvious in her voice.

Door opened and in stepped princess in golden gown, obviously ready to go to the wedding. Family agreed Bloom shouldn't be forced to come to the wedding. Not in this state. Oritel was sure there would be consequences. People around would be asking why princess wasn't present, but he would deal with it. Better that than forcing his loving daughter into such cruel act.

Daphne had true worry in both her voice and her eyes "I just wanted to tell you… if you will ever need anything, just ask. We all will support you, no matter what."

Bloom gave her a warm smile. It was genuine, but somehow sad "Thank you, Daphne." Her voice was weak, almost broken, yet there was a hint of hope.

"Bloom." Daphne spoke again, trying to sound confident, but she knew she couldn't even imagine just how badly her little sister must've felt "I thought that… maybe once we return. We might go fly together."

Bloom was smiling. Daphne was like someone else ever since her secret was revealed. She wanted to get to know her new Bloom. For years, she knew only this competitive wielder of Relix, doing her best to be stronger and stronger. Now… this one was something else. Bloom was calm, content, strong and had no need to be stronger. She was already strong enough.

"I would love to." Bloom replied "How about Northern Range. I know a nice place there."

"Deal." Both sisters giggled a little. It was then that they heard voice from the hall. It was Marion, calling Daphne "I guess I gotta go."

"Have fun."

"You too." Daphne stepped back out of door "And don't forget what I said. No need to take burdens all by yourself. We're right behind you."

And with that, door closed and all Bloom could hear were footsteps of her sister walking across stone floor of the hall.

Now what? Bloom was wandering. What should she do? She cannot just sit there all day. Nerina was supposed to be in the palace. Maybe they could talk. Bloom wanted to get to know her. Strange… just few days back, she hated both her and Nick. Those two were constant reminder of her old life. Change that shouldn't be existing, but is there. She wanted to hate them, she wanted to get angry, but couldn't. Just a single glance at her siblings.  
Manly Nick, protective and reliable. He was truly a handsome boy she could turn to anytime.  
Young, innocent and cute Nerina. Powerful fairy in control of water. She was young, but already skilled and well behaving. A good girl, good little sister who was looking up to Bloom.

Her brain was subconsciously doing its best to find some other topic to think about, or do, instead of the painful thought of marriage. It was working. Thinking of her siblings… it calmed her a lot.

Subtle knock on door cut her thoughts again. This time it was young Nerina "Sis, may I come in?" she sounded so uncertain.

"Sure." Bloom replied as door opened and brown haired girl stepped in. She seemed so timid and afraid… it was kinda cute. Nerina was never like that before others or during training, but Bloom figured she turned into this fragile copy of herself whenever she wanted something. Bloom could only smile "What can I do for you?"

"I…" she took a deep breath "I was wandering if you'd tell me some… adventures you went through."

"Of course." Bloom immediately replied, trying to sound as casual as possible, but seeing her sister like this was distracting. She was adorable. Her eyes opened wide and sparkled like newborn stars. Nerina loved hearing stories of adventures and journeys her sister undertook. Especially if it contained Elemental Wizards.

Turned out Nerina was always a fan. Or maybe more like she was fascinated with fables of their courage. Legends of heroes that could bend laws of nature to their will and protect innocents before monsters of darkness. Her room was full of books of such stories. Novels regarding Elemental Wizards fighting against all evils and tyrants, protecting weak, liberating slaves. Even on her ceiling, she had a drawing from her favorite book. Four dark figures stood in heroic poses before a circle with symbols of each element. Each figure had respective power. One had hands covered in flames, other had water spiraling around them, third held green light in hand, having plants growing by their feet and last one held hand raised high, letting a tornado spiral above them. She adored them as heroes. Kinda like we adore Greek heroes such as Heracles, so did she and some of her friends adore Elemental Wizards.

Bloom knew full well true story of Elemental Wizards. But saying it would only hurt Nerina and she won't need to know anyway.

"Yay!" Nerina yelled and jumped on Bloom's huge bed. She was gazing upon her big sister, as she began telling her story of her past.

"Say, how about we go out." Bloom suggested "I know a great milkshake bar in Magix."

"Sure." Nerina was smiling. She really wanted to learn all about her new version of big sister.

Bloom hopped off the window frame "As my old friend would say, we first need to change." Nerina was in royal dress, totally unsuitable for such a trip. Bloom snapped her fingers, emitting sparks that flew towards her little sister. Tiny sparkling dots began spinning around young princess, using its magic to change… or more like create new clothes.

In just few seconds, Nerina was standing there in nice white tank top with butterfly wings painted on the front. Back her stripes of colors spiraling around to create nice ornaments. She was wearing blue jeans, widening by the ankles. Her shoes turned into nice yellow sandals.

Nerina was looking around on her new clothes. She was curious to say the least "Nice."

Bloom raised her hand and snapped fingers once again. Sparks began spiraling around herself and before long, she was standing there in completely different clothing. No more the noble princess of Domino, but a normal, ordinary girl. Bright blue shirt with yellow shoulders and same blue trousers. Her nice shoes turned into high heel sandals.

"Wow, never imagined you wearing ordinary clothes." Nerina was just staring at young white fire fairy.

Bloom chuckled "I figured that if I am going have a new beginning, I could bring on my old clothes too."

"It suits you." Water fairy replied, looking all over her sister "So, shall we go? I want to hear about your adventures. And have good milkshake."

"Sure." Bloom blinked and both of them were immediately engulfed by white flame that immediately died out. Burst of fire energy and both of them were standing in a back alley in Magix. Bloom used to be using that alley to travel around, not causing any commotion or risk she would appear right before someone.

Bloom gestured her sister to follow. Walk through the city, with nobody bowing or asking for an autograph was just what she needed. Even before the Timeshift, as Drakens and Bloom named the night few days ago, Bloom was a famous figure. But walking now through the streets, being just another from crowd… felt refreshing.

Nerina wasn't so used to it though. Normally, she wasn't allowed to wear such clothes outside. A princess must always be representing her kingdom. There were times sh **e** wished she could just be one someone ordinary of course, just like many children princesses, but being princess was always a great pleasure and honor.

But now, being here, walking down streets like any other common folk… free of all celebrity or royal stuff… that was something else. She liked it.

In few minutes, both girls made it to small milkshake bar at the center of city. They both came in, had a seat and immediately after they sat, waitress brought them two lists.

"Thank you." Bloom replied cheerfully.

Waitress slightly nodded her head and with a smile headed off to another customer "You are most welcomed."

"So…" Nerina seemed uncertain as she was going through the menu. All kinds of shakes of all sizes, colors and tastes. She wasn't sure which to pick. In fact… she pretty much didn't know what to do "Any suggestions?" she tried to play it cool, but she wasn't fooling her big sister.

Bloom knew that attitude all too well. Winx girls were same when they came to Earth. They didn't know what to do because they didn't know anything from the menu. Earth has different fruits, different tastes. Some natural, some synthetic. Bloom immediately realized Nerina has never been in a bar like this. She was never ordering like a normal person.

Bloom smiled at just how cool her sister was trying to sound, but decided to leave it be and just play on with it. She'll come around eventually "Hmm… I really love Berry tornado, or Banana shock is really good too."

Nerina was amazed. Her big sister was so natural in this. She knew it all, yet she almost never left luxury of castles and palaces. She tried to stay natural too and spoke "Do they have something with chocolate?"

Bloom chuckled a little. She knew Nerina loved chocolate, especially when she was feeling anxious or nervous "Hmm…" She let her eyes travel through the menu "How about Dark Island. That's a really good one."

"Ok." She replied and put down the menu.

In moment's notice, waitress was by their table once again, holding a pen and a notebook "So, what can I get for you?" she asked in a very cheerful voice.

"One Dark Island for my sister here…" Waitress noted it in her notebook as Bloom continued "and I would like Berry Tornado."

"Very well." Waitress nodded and with a smile ran off again "I'll be back in a minute."

Bloom must've admitted that this felt good. Of course thought of Sky's marriage was still killing her inside, but right there and then… she just had a really nice sister time with Nerina.

"So…" Bloom leaned forward "What adventure would you like to hear? How I was turned dark, how we fought my dark Dragon Flame, how we entered Omega dimension…"

"You went to Omega Dimension?" Nerina's eyes went wide. She was always taught there is no way to escape from Omega.

Bloom lightly nodded "You see, a very powerful wizard managed to open up ancient portal from Andros and many villains and criminals began pouring out of there." She was moving her hands like a magician. She was doing a great job in keeping Nerina's attention. Then again, that didn't take much effort in the first place "Wizard used his dark magic to take control of local mermaid warriors. It seemed that Andros would fall, but with forces from allied kingdoms they managed to keep situation in check."

Nerina was listening with every fiber of her being. She loved stories of adventures. Fairy tales of ancient heroes, who stood alone against greatest darkness and yet didn't fled. They did not falter and fought to best of their abilities. Knowing that her sister herself had such stories as well… hearing them… being in presence of such a heroine… that was like a dream come true.

Bloom was smiling, but tone of her voice was dramatic and full of energy "Time came and we launched our counter attack. Things didn't go as planned. We managed to fight off the criminals, but wizards that were supposed to close the portal lost the scroll in vortex of portal. My friend, Tecna, used her power, entered the vortex and sealed it from within." There was a brief pause "We lost her in it."

"What?" Nerina spoke up, tears in her eyes "What happened to her?"

"We gave up all hopes." Bloom was continuing. Memory was getting to her as well. She felt again sadness over loss of her friend, although she knew too well Tecna was all right "But her boyfriend, Timmy, never gave up and kept on searching. And then… he found her. A weak signal, but clear and familiar, coming from Omega Dimension."

"So you went there to find her, right?"

Bloom nodded "I was on Pyros by then, getting my Enchantix form. By the time I got there, Winx were under attack of Ice Snakes. They are wardens of Omega Dimension. They freeze it over with their breath."

"Wow…" Nerina exclaimed, but managed to keep it quite enough not to disturb other costumers around "I never thought there was anything alive there."

Bloom nodded "We didn't know about them either. They caught us by surprise and we fought. My Dragon Flame combined with powers of all Winx girls was more than enough to keep them at bay. After our fight, we returned back to our ship and flew away, to safety of Alfea, reunited once again."

"Wow…" Nerina sighed "Wish I could have such stories to tell."

"Something's telling me you will." Bloom finally grabbed straw in her shake and drank. Sweet taste of fruit spilled on her tongue. Coldness was almost freezing her brain.

Nerina too began drinking and was really enjoying it. She loved chocolate and this milkshake was just perfect.

Bloom watched as her little sister closed her eyes, enjoying the taste to fullest. It worked like a charm. Although she didn't know this girl before her more than a week… she was growing attached to her. She was beginning to love her just like a true sister should.

But her happiness was short-lived. As she turned to look outside, out of the window, she saw something. Her eyes went wide, her blood froze. Horror filled her mind.

Was she dreaming? She hoped this was a dream… no… a nightmare. If what she was looking at was real, then this was worst nightmare she could imagine.

There… right behind that big glass wall, staring at her intently… was her greatest enemy. One enemy no one was able to defeat. Even Winx were just barely victorious. Orange hair… like rust. Eyes, silver, piercing her very soul. Invisible to others on street. They were walking pass him as if he wasn't there… but he was there. Purple coat, almost bloody red… white shirt beneath it.

One person Bloom actually feared would return. One wizard capable of destroying the entire Magical Dimension.

Valtor.

 **Ok guys, I hope you liked it. The next one will be following soon, so stay tuned. See ya around!**


End file.
